fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Malcolm Leychester
) |age = 39 |gender = Male |town = Unknown |first_appearance = TBA |latest_appearance = TBA |status = Deceased |affiliation = Raven Industries - CEO|image = }} Malcolm Leychester is a major antagonist of The Factor and CEO of Raven Industries. Appearance Malcolm wears a traditional black pinstripesuit which is seen on many buisunessmen. He is also fairly slim, but not to the level of Nagotchi. He is also seen with a peculiar watch which is unique to him, which has a digital display and an analog one. (It is seen that the watch can be used for counting down events, as the digital display is set at "00:00" slightly after he dies, signing that Malcolm may have expected his death and knew the move they would take). His hair is also slightly white and is parted to the side. Personality Over the course of The Factor's history, Malcolm's personality deeply contrasts that of what is is in a different period of his life. During his rise of his company, he was calm, collected and optomistic. Looking at the future of himself more than what had been occouring at the time. He'd been a deep working colleague and generally was a happy person. But during the surge, he'd started gaining a psychotic lust for those who did not respect him of his company and even society itself. Having worked on it for over 4 years of his lifetime, he'd been enraged by the public, even to the point of killing 10,000 civilians out of vengance. He'd been losing grip on his sanity at this point and had become selfish to the extent of not feeling any sympathy for the deaths of anybody around him, including trusted friends of his. This leads to him wanting to know why human society couldn't accept how he'd reacted and how he has a "Right" to do so, often leading to himself breaking down and panicing. During the end of Segment 4: The Riot, he directly says "No matter how many bullets you shoot me with, I will never die!" signing how he treats himself as a godlike human. Ironically enough, he says this directly before he is shot down by a close rebel friend of the player, ultimatley bleeding to death and dieing. History Before The Surge Malcolm Leychester developed his first Autonomous Humanoid security drone (Known as Sentinel Alphas) at the age of 32. These drones were able to execute simple commands and were able to defend for extended periods of time due to their high capacity batteries. 2 Years after he created the Setinel Alpha, Malcolm formed Raven Industries, (And signed a deal with the government for them to fund Raven and Raven to defend cities with Security Drones) which had it's security services available in all regions of the North-West. For 5 Years, Raven had defended attacks from criminals in those areas, that is until a particular group of criminals got hold of 6 Sentinel Drones and illegally modified them to attack civilians. The Setinel Drones were let loose in the city closest to Raven's main HQ they could find. The Setinel Drones killed 30 Civilians though were in the end dispatched, The government blamed raven and took two thirds of the funding they gave to Raven Industries. Raven retorted, thus leading to The Surge. The Surge Full page: The Surge The Surge was a military attack organised by Malcolm to retort against the Government, who blamed Raven on executing an attack on civilians with Setinel Drones. The events lasted for a week and the total amount of fatalities exceeded 10,000 deaths from attacks by Raven Drones. Raven had sucsessfully killed most the government in The Surge, the remainder escaped and joined other "Gangs of Rebels" to counterattack against Raven. The player is also involved in the more major rebel operations during the Surge. (Which serves as an intro level) Post-Surge Events After The Surge, the remaining civilians were still attempting to push back Raven, as Raven was still attacking even while the amount of fatalities had decreased since The Surge. Raven had overtaken the government and Malcolm had taken role as Tyrant of these North-Western territories. And he used this opportunity to develop more advance Drones to defend his "Cities". During this period, he hires some of his associates to handle the player while he attempts to develop the top grade Raven Drone to eliminate all the rebels, or at the least, imprison them. He hires people such as Augusto Mendez to do this. He'd also been cautious about his life at this point, camping in Raven HQ while developing new Raven Drones. He is also fought as a boss in "Segment 4:The Riot" on the top floor of Raven Industries' HQ, of which leads to his death. (Which had been done when a particular rebel shot him with a pistol and left him for dead, thus making him bleed to death and die.) In Other Series Fandemonium 2 In Fandemonium 2, Malcolm plays a major role within the show, replacing Metal Locked v2 as the games-maker and host of the show. Unlike Metal Locked, Malcolm doesn't hesitate to begin the show and several challenges begin as soon as the teams are chosen, such as the fight between Teardrop Seaside and Meta-Form. In comparison to Metal Locked, his challenges are generally much shorter than those made by his predecessor, with some challenges lasting only one half of the episodes while those created by Metal Locked generally last about at least one episode or more. Acheivements Malcolm has managed to make an autonomous drone of which works during his lifetime and had been successful with using it. He'd protected his regions which his company operate in for 5 Years, and during a period of The Surge, he'd managed to overtake most the government and kill 10,000 civilians in a single week. Raven Drones created by Malcolm *Setinel Drone *Scouter Drone *Behemoth Drone *Pyro Drone Category:Fan Characters Category:Waddel Dii's Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Raven Industries Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters